Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a apparatus and a process by which a individual using a 2-way portable radio may neutralize a campus crime perpetrator using currently available 2-way radio technology assembled in a unique fashion to best solve the ongoing problem of how to stop the increasing number of persons being killed or maimed on grade schools, high schools, colleges, entertainment and business CAMPUSes. Without using of the internet, of a WI-FI device, a cellular phone, a tablet, a computer, or a Graphic User Interface (GUI), the present invention solves this problem in a very cost effective manner, by assembling various components in a unique fashion and by employing the system of these components in a unique process that can be installed and maintained by and only a moderately skilled service person.
Description of Prior Art
U.S. application patent 2016/0006870 to Merjanian; Vic et al., describes a community safety and health communication and notification system. The patent application is restricted to a notification system throughout a specific community that provides two-way communications between users and administrators as to what they describe as direct police community interaction. This patent application is limited to a communication system and uses such communication devices as a mobile phone, a laptop, a desktops, a tablets, a wearable communication devices such as a Smart-watch or a PDA. The present invention does not use any of the before mentioned technologies, which are often prone to being “hacked” or being “compromised”. In addition, the Merjanian invention does not use a conventional 2-way radio based system.
U.S. patent application 2015/0379861 to DeMaraa, II; Daniel Joseph, describes a system and method for automatic alert and lock down. The system is launched by an authorized user entering an authorization code on a device, which triggers an alert to law enforcement agencies and also initiates certain lock-down procedures, including visual and audio alarms. Further, in the patent's abstract it described the invention as using a “device each having an app installed therein for communication with the EMNS over a network”. In the present invention, the inventor does not describe the use of any device using an app on a network, rather that the present invention uses a 2-way conventional 2-way radio system as its backbone. Further, the devices of the current patent application are of a conventional 2-way radio design, and not a tablet, a cell phone, a desktop computer, or any other device using a Web based network.
U.S. patent application 2015/0215755 to Bekanich, describes a school wide lock down and emergency communications system, further describing a graphic user interface (GUI) with a wireless device based on a one-way message to law enforcement over a restricted law enforcement radio frequency. The patent application further asserts in their claim 1 that the method shall comprise, “a computer-implemented method for communicating digital information comprising (the) sending an emergency message in a digital format from a location, the message directed to a least one 911/emergency dispatcher or law enforcement individual . . . ”. In the Bekanich applied for patent, it is obvious that the inventor uses different mode of emergency transmission by using the Web, by cellular system, or by WI-FI network, none of which are used by the present inventor concept. What is deficient in the current patent is the notion that the use of the Internet is secure, and can not be “hacked” or “compromised”.
The patent application to Ergenbright 20150204109 described a method and system for mitigating the effects of an active shooter. The application further described a method comprising an aggressor mitigating sequence that includes; automatically controlling ingress by one or more entry doors of a building; automatically notifying response personnel of the aggressor event; providing command and control functionality to the response personnel; and automatically broadcasting predetermined messages via one or more communication media. The patent application appears to describe a one-way communication system which both notifies responding personnel and automatically initiates a lock-down procedure. The device appears not to be human operated, but rather it activates by a device that detect the sound of gunfire. In the present inventor's patent application, the decision making is not done by an electronic detection device, but rather by a 2-way radio carrying person. Further, the present invention permits said 2-way radio user to activate “active shooter” counter measures by sending a predetermined code from a 2-way radio. Therefore, the present invention differs from that of patent by Ergenbright in that it is user initiated, not initiated by a detector.
U.S. patent application 2015/0170486 by Penland, describes a security system for identifying disturbances in a building. It further describes cameras and monitors, positionally located to record and transmit audio/visual information. The system describes two activation states—one for non-emergencies and one for emergencies, which allow a user to enter ID information to retrieve a weapon in a storage compartment. In the present invention, a campus crime perpetrator can be neutralized using the process described here within. The present inventor's patent would put 2-way radios in the hands of all teachers and administrative personnel, the radio capable of initiating a lock-down procedure.
U.S. patent application 2014/0306802 to Hibbs, Jr. describes an instant alert network system. The patent application relates to using a communications device such as a mobile phone to provide an instant alert or push button alert that is communicated via the Web to certain contacts within a contact base. The alert can be coded for different events. This Hibbs, Jr. patent depends on the use of the Web, whereas the present invention does not make use of said Web, nor does the present invention provide alerts only to “certain contacts within a data base”. Furthermore, the current invention relies on 6 decades of proven technology that works independent of an Web, cell phone, WI-FI, or other networked technology, of which is prone to being “hacked” or to being “compromised”. Further, the Hibbs, Jr. patent application does not begin to address any process or method to neutralize a crime perpetrator, but only alerts persons to the happening of same, nor does it enable any crime perpetrator neutralizing devices, nor does it connect any USER directly to to any 911 operator, nor does it directly interconnect a user to a first responder on responder's emergency radio.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,873,719 to Clawson, described an active assailant protocol for emergency dispatch. However, the patent is limited to providing emergency protocol interrogation instructions and information for guiding a dispatcher during an emergency call. This patent has little or no relevance to the present inventor's claims, in that is does not use a conventional 2-way radio based communications system, nor does it use a auto-phone patch (a device for interconnecting a radio to a Telco phone line), nor does it doesn't permit users to talk among themselves during an emergency event, nor does it suggest methods to neutralize a crime perpetrator once her or she has gain access to a campus.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,588,733 to Ferguson, et al., described a wireless device emergency service connection and panic button with a crime and safety information system. The patent further describes providing a conduit of information from an alarm button on a communication device via a wireless system to what appears to be either a computer or a cellular phone of a receiving party. In addition, location and timing information is provided. In reading the present patent I am led to believe that said patent is a system in which a user may activate an alarm condition, triggering a server to determine what other users are closest to said first user, the server meanwhile researching data on the location of said first user, there after a network of users is established that can best help said first user in his or her immediate event. However, it does not provide a means to call a 911 dispatch operator directly from any user device, nor does it not initiate a lock-down procedure to neutralize a campus crime perpetrator, nor does it provide interactive prompting messages to the user radio person, to assist them in activating other system functions, nor does it comprise a system that is not Web or cell phone based. Therefore, this patent is not relevant to the present inventor's patent application.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,813,750 to Hobby, described an emergency radio communication system incorporating integral public safety radio “bridging” capabilities. This system uses a bridge (or patch) to communicate directly between pubic safely radio systems and other radio systems, such as schools, hospital, and other facilities. In the Hobby invention, only a 911 operator may “patch” the communications from a school, hospital, or other facility to that of the public safety radio. But in the present patent application, the inventor describes a method whereby any user radio in a system of a school, hospital, government, or business complex is able to communicate from the USER's site, through a LINK-REPEATER, directly to a first responder. It should be apparent from the above description that no “bridge” or “patch” is being used in the current inventors application, and therefore the Hobby patent is not relevant to the current patent application.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,018 by Reyes, et al, described a computer enabled networked facility emergency notification management and alarm system. The patent further describes enabled system for monitoring events and upon a user's input, triggers alarms, including the capability of a wireless access device being able to initiate or be alerted to the triggering of an event alarm. After reading this patent I am of the opinion that the core of the invention centers around a secure computer network, which sends and receives text messages or alerts from such devices as cell phones, laptops, or computers in the aiding of selecting the appropriate protocol for dealing with an emergency. No where in said patent did I read any mention of voice communications between users, whether by cell phone, laptop, or computer. The system's intent is to have a data based protocol of accessing mapping, accessing lists of medical equipment and materials, but does address the issue of neutralizing a crime perpetrator on a campus. Further, I do not find any mention of any voice communications with a 911 emergency operator, nor any radio-to-radio voice communications with first responders. I do not see how this system can prevent, in any way, the killing of dozens of victims in the first 7-10 minutes of a mass shooting or a coordinated attack by a group of individuals on a facility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,216 to Sutsos et al., described a security structure for unlocking the security for use by emergency response and authorize personnel. It described components and a method of using a scanner to scan the emergency response frequencies to first responders to unlock or open a gate when a scanner recognizes first responder's radio transmission on the restricted frequency. Of course the gate would also respond to recognized user's frequency and code like those provided in a garage door opener. The current invention has little or no relevant to the the present inventor's process, in that it does not describe the use of a conventional 2-way radio system, nor does it use of a repeater in said system, nor does it use of a LINK-REPEATER described by the present inventor's application. Further, it does not include a feature that allows a USER-RADIO's to automatically be connected to a 911 operator upon the initiation of a LOCK-DOWN procedure, nor does it facilitate the direct communication from a user to a first responder.